


The Holiday List

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Melting Pot Christmas in July, Saint Lucia, Sandcastles, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: While planning their vacation adventures, Thea discovers something about Theo that she plans to rectify as soon as possible.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Thea Queen
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	The Holiday List

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July Fest and my prompt was Thea Queen/Theodore Nott, Saint Lucia, and Sandcastle.
> 
> This was beta ready by GaeilgeRua. All mistakes are my own otherwise. Special thanks to SquarePeg72 for suggesting the accio ideas and to my bitches for helping me figure out how to tie in my prompt.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

Thea looked at the clock on the wall of the airport. Quarter till. Their flight was scheduled to board at five minutes to twelve. They were just barely going to make it to their gate. If she missed her flight to the Caribbean, someone was in big trouble.

She and Theo had earned this vacation. It took far too long to convince Oliver and Officer Lance to give Theo the week off just so they could celebrate. He was too good of an Auror. Is that the word Theo always used to describe his job? She thought to herself. If he hadn't been so damn good at his job, Lance would have been happy to see him take some time off.

Thankfully, Oliver had offered to keep Verdant up and running while she was away or else it would have been Theo trying to convince her to take a break. She had been dreaming of a tropical vacation for so long that now when it was within her reach, it didn't seem real.

"Come on, Nott!" she called, looking back over her shoulder. "Our gate should be just up ahead. We are not missing this flight."

"I'd be able to keep up if you'd take one of these bags," Theo replied, offering her back the carry-on she had forgotten at the security checkpoint.

Thea cocked her head to the side and stared at her bag as she took it out of his hand. "I could have sworn I picked this up."

"Nope," Theo laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks, love," she said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's get this vacation started! To Saint Lucia!"

Theo just shook his head as he followed along behind her to the gate. A vacation was the perfect way to relax after a year of working non-stop for the MACUSA and the SCPD, there wasn't much time left in his day to day life just to relax, other than when he slept. And some nights, he didn't get to do much of that either.

"Just in time," Thea beamed, handing the flight attendant their boarding passes. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Theo.

. . . . . . . .

"So what's on your list of things for us to do when we land in Saint Lucia, after checking into the resort?" Theo asked, squeezing Thea's hand as he turned his attention from the plane window.

Thea leaned down and pulled a piece of paper out of her carry-on. She slowly unfolded the paper, tilting it just out of Theo's eyesight. Her small list had tripled in size since he had last seen it. "Coffee on the deck of our bungalow while watching the sunrise over the clear blue waters. Snorkeling at Anse Chastanet with the turtles and trumpet fish. Swim under the Toraille waterfall and the Diamond Falls waterfall. Go zip-lining and ride ATVs. Visit the Sulphur Springs black water pools."

Theo laughed and shook his head as he reached for the list. At first, Thea wouldn't hand it over, but it didn't take her long to hand it over. He skimmed over the rest of the list. "Did you leave time for us to sleep or relax on this vacation?" he teased, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Thea looked at the list and pointed out a bullet point towards the end of the list. "Right there," she said, tapping the paper. "Unwind at Anse Mamin. The area is secluded, and when I talked to the concierge yesterday, he told me we were the only ones booked in there this week."

"Ah I see," Theo said, leaning back against the seat. "Sounds like a fun and busy time."

"Is there anything that you want to do that's not on the list?" Thea asked, resting her head against his shoulder, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I mean just hanging out on the beach with you sounds like fun," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, is there anything that's beach related that you'd like to do? I'd imagine growing up in London you didn't experience sandy beaches as a kid," she said.

Theo thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I mean, I've never built a sandcastle. Little hard to do when the beaches aren't covered in sand," he chuckled.

Thea sat up and reached down for her bag, rummaging around for a pen. Once she found one, she pulled it out and grabbed a book to put the paper on, making it easier to write. "Number one, most important: Build a Sandcastle," she mumbled, scribbling across the paper. "Now that it's on the list, we have to do it."

Theo laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sounds like a plan."

. . . . . . . .

Thea collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh upon their return from the gift shop. "I wish you would have told me before we left that you had never built a sandcastle."

"Why is that?" Theo asked, furrowing his brow as he joined her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her over so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Theo rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Because if I'd known, I could have grabbed supplies before we left. I think there's still an old set in Ollie's apartment. What kind of a beach resort doesn't have sand toys in the gift shop?" she grumbled, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"One that isn't open to families?" he teased, squeezing her shoulders. "I think I might be able to help us out though."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, lifting her head up to look at her.

"Yeah," he replied, sliding out from behind her and getting up off the couch. "I just need to get my wand out of my suitcase."

Thea furrowed her brow as she watched him walk into the bedroom. She could hear him rummaging around in the bags for a few moments before emerging in the doorway with his wand in hand. "I can't believe you brought that on vacation. That'd be like me bringing my bow."

"Except my wand can easily make it through customs without any questions being asked," Theo retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. "Now, you called them sand toys. Is there anything more specific that they might be called?"

"There's a sand bucket, a shovel, and sandcastle molds," Thea said.

Theo nodded and adjusted his wand in his hand so that it was pointed away from where Thea was sitting on the couch. It had been a while since he used this particular spell and he didn't want anything to accidentally hit her in the process. " _Accio sand bucket,_ " he said, flicking his wand.

Thea watched in amazement as a sand bucket appeared in front of Theo out of thin air. She had seen him perform magic before, but it was never anything like this. Everything she had seen him do before was to defend himself or disarm an assailant. This seemed like much more fun.

" _Accio sand shovel_ ," Theo continued, flicking his wand once more. He turned to Thea and smiled. "We don't need a real shovel, right?"

Thea shook her head and smiled. "A sand shovel is perfect."

"And last, but not least, _Accio sand castles molds_ ," Theo said, smiling proudly as four more pieces of plastic appeared in front of him. He turned to Thea. "Can you think of anything else we need?"

"Just sand," Thea replied. She noticed him open his mouth to say something as he raised his wand. "We can go outside for that!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and rushing over to him. She pulled his hand holding the wand down and kissed his cheek. "Let's go change into our bathing suits and then head out to the beach."

. . . . . . . .

Theo took a step back to look at his handy work. It took them a few attempts to get started.

Their first few attempts were too close to where the waves were crashing, so they had to scoot back a little bit. The second spot wasn't sturdy enough to support the castle they had started to build. The sand kept giving way as the waves came in.

Now that he was able to look at the creative masterpiece they had built, he could check building a sandcastle off his nonexistent bucket list of things he never got to do growing up. He looked over and saw Thea smiling widely.

"What else didn't you get to do growing up?" she asked, draping an arm around his shoulder and resting her chin on her arm. "Because as long as we're together, we are going to make sure you check all of those items off your list."

"What about your list for our vacation?" Theo asked, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Oh trust me, we'll finish that list too," Thea insisted. "I'm just creating a new list."

She leaned forward and kissed Theo gently. As much as she enjoyed the list she had created for their time in Saint Luca, she found herself smiling like a damn fool at the possibilities of fun she and Theo were going to have reviving his childhood experiences.


End file.
